A x A
by SariahSkyte
Summary: Pour DFG et Melon :3 mdr ATTENTION moments très chauds


Melon x DFG

Ce matin, Alexis Rodrigues se réveillait pour commencer à se préparer pour aller travailler. Son métier ? Une création récente, née grâce à internet : Streamer.

Sur le web, il est connu sous le pseudo de DrFeelGood, surnommé DFG. Il travaille pour l'Eclypsia TV, une Web TV spécialisée dans le stream de jeux-vidéo, la TV 1 plutôt dans les jeux funs, rétros, indépendants, etc… Et la TV 2, exclusivement sur League of Legends, c'est la TV sur laquelle il travaille principalement.

Après avoir mangé son petit-déjeuner et s'être douché, il sortit donc. Il commençait généralement à 14h, mais ça dépendait de la programmation des différents jours de la semaine, des fois il était en duo, et le soir à 19h, avec la Team Eclypsia composée de Adrien, pseudo Alderiate, Alexis, pseudo Chap, 2e Alexis, pseudo Melon, et Corentin, pseudo Brigels. Nous sommes un mercredi, donc aujourd'hui il est en duo à 14h avec Melon. C'était l'une des personnes avec qui il était le plus proche et il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Arrivé au bureau, il avait encore 1h environ avant son créneau, il chercha alors après Melon en saluant tout le monde de la boite au passage. Il ne le trouva pas et estima qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il attendit donc la fin du créneau d'Alderiate en se baladant. Il se rendit dans l'arène (Pièce de 5 ordinateurs pour la Team Eclypsia) et croisa alors Melon en pleine partie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là à jouer ? Dans 20 minutes on doit être sur la TV 2 !, dit DFG ayant peur d'être en retard.

-Mais t'inquiète roooh, j'ai bientôt perdu de toute façon…

-Comment ça ?

-Le Shen s'est fait camp. Ah ! Bah voilà j'ai perdu, la team a abandonné. Et je perds 24 points ça fait plaisir.

-Oh désolé…

-C'est pas ta faute, pas la peine de t'excuser haha. Mais je fais une chaine lose horrible, 8 loses d'affilée je suis au bout de ma vie. Si on perd dans la duo, c'est vraiment une malédiction dit-il avec une petite mine. Ça a touché DFG de le voir comme ça.

-Mais nan t'inquiète, à deux on gère. Je vais te porter chance tu vas voir héhé.

Il essaya alors de lui remonter le moral sur le trajet vers le box duo, et ils regardèrent la fin du créneau d'Alderiumi, comme DFG aimait l'appeler, pour enchainer après la pub.

Alderiate finit enfin, ils commencèrent alors leur live tranquillement.

-Heeeeeeey salut tout le monde, bienvenue sur le créneau de 14h avec mon ami Melon.

-Hé yoyoyo.

-Alors je demande pour nos viewers, comment vas-tu mon cher ?

-Bah bof, mon historique est plutôt en sang ces derniers temps…

Et bla bla bla, le stream se passait quoi.

Pendant la première partie, DFG éternua en poussant un petit cri qui ressemblait à une lycéenne japonaise, un petit « Aaatchi ! ». Melon le releva.

-Oow~ c'était mignon ça…, et il rougit alors.

DFG le remercia et rougit à son tour.

Les cœurs et les blagues homosexuelles coururent alors sur le tchat. Melon le prit à la rigolade et DFG fit comme si, lui aussi, le prenait bien en rigolant mais il rougit car, si seulement tout ce que les viewers disaient pouvait être réalité.

En effet, notre cher DFG s'était rendu compte il y a peu qu'il était attiré de façon plus forte par Melon que par les autres personnes de son entourage, et de la même façon que lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de ses différentes ex-copines. Ce qui le perturbait un peu.

Rien d'autre n'arriva durant le live. Celui-ci fini, ils sortirent et DFG proposa à Melon d'aller se manger un truc chez lui, il accepta sans hésiter, à la grande joie de ce cher Alexis DeuFeuGeu.

Il l'invita alors à rentrer chez lui et proposa d'allumer la TV pendant qu'il allait chercher des 4h dans la cuisine. En revenant dans le salon, il cria « Bouh ! » tel un enfant.

-WOOH PUTAIN ! Tu m'as fait peur enculé !, crie-t-il.

-Bah ouais c'était le but haha~.

-T'es trop con p'tain haha et il l'invita alors à s'asseoir à côté de lui, et lui promit de se venger et ils commencèrent à manger des petites pâtisseries.

Ils continuèrent à zapper les chaines après avoir fini de manger et finirent par choisir de regarder les dessins animés de Nickelodéon lorsque soudain…

-Euh DFG, tu as de la crème sur le coin de la bouche, attends… Melon se pencha alors en avant et lécha la crème pour la retirer, après ça il recula.

-C'était la crème de la boule de Berlin gloussa-t-il.

Le Docteur Qui Se Sent Bien rougit alors violemment.

-Ah attends, tu en as encore sur la lèvre…

-Qu… !

Melon passa alors sa langue sur la lèvre basse de DFG, et la glissa ensuite dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce doux moment prit fin brusquement et Melon recula d'un bond.

-J-Je… Euhm 'fin d-désolé je voulais pas ! Je… A-Au revoir !

-Que… ! Attends, Alex !, et Alexis Barrachin disparut après avoir traversé la porte. Alexis Rodrigues se sentit seul mais ne préféra pas le suivre, ça aurait surement empiré la situation.

Il se contenta de fermer la porte et alluma l'ordinateur, checkant son Facebook, son Twitter et son Youtube, après ça il s'entraina sur LoL jusqu'à s'obliger à aller dormir pour pouvoir se réveiller le lendemain et aller bosser.

Il commença à 14h, la journée se déroula normalement, et il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois Melon, mais il avait la nocturne qu'à partir de 23h, il devait juste simplement ne pas être encore arrivé, voire même pas réveillé, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui sans réponses et décida d'attendre Melon pour lui poser quelques questions.

A 21h30 environ, il arriva enfin et le salua, il lui demanda de discuter dans un endroit calme. Arrivé, il commença alors en lui posant une question.

-Alex, est-ce que tu es homo ?

-… Je te laisse une 2e chance de poser une vraie question, ça tu as pu le deviner nan ?

-Alors je vais être plus direct, m'aimes-tu ?

-Euh… Et bien je…

\- Réponds clairement s'il te plaît.

Melon regarda vers la porte, vérifia que personne n'était là et regarda DFG dans les yeux.

-Toi, tu l'es ?

DeuFeuGeu rougit en hochant la tête.

-Et bien… Juste à condition que tu ne le dises à personne.

Il le tira vers lui par la taille et il caressa alors ses lèvres avec les siennes et finit par les écarter pour entrainer ces danseuses roses et humides dans un slow de plus en plus rythmé à l'intérieur de leurs bouches. DFG encercla la nuque de Melon de ses bras tandis que celui-ci commençait à passer ses mains sous son T-shirt et lui caresser le dos.

-Me-Melon je…, DFG mit fin à ce moment de tendresse.

-Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-N-Nan c'était juste… parfait, vraiment mais… Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Si c'est parce que tu as honte d'être gay, dis-le-moi.

-… Désolé.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, oublie tout alors, s'il te plait.

-A-Attends !

-Je dois aller préparer des trucs, à plus et bonne nuit.

Docteur FeelGood se retrouva seul une fois de plus et sortit du bâtiment et rentra chez lui, mangea et commença à regarder des séries policières par milliers jusqu'à s'endormir.

Après avoir fini son live, Melon décida de se rendre chez DFG pour s'excuser d'avoir réagi comme ça. Lorsqu'il arriva, la porte était ouverte et il trouva DFG endormi dans le sofa devant la TV avec les Experts enquêtant, comme d'habitude. Il l'observa un moment dormir et alla dans la chambre chercher une couverture. Lorsqu'il revint et qu'il posa la couverture, le petit dormeur ouvrit à peine les yeux.

-Me… Melon ? Que…

Melon lui posa un doigt sur la bouche et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte, lorsque DFG le retint faiblement par la manche de sa veste.

-Reste… s'il te plait…

Melon leva les yeux au ciel, et enleva sa veste et ses chaussures pour s'installer à côté du Docteur Qui Se Sent fatigué, se couvrit de la couverture et commença à regarder les Experts. DFG s'écroula de fatigue sur sa gauche qui est le bord du divan, à l'opposé d'où se trouvait Melon, celui-ci décida d'ouvrir le divan-lit pour être mieux installé. Cela fait, il se coucha et retira son T-shirt à cause de la chaleur et s'assura que DFG s'était endormi pour pouvoir changer de chaine. Il mit alors la 34, coupa le son et ne profita que des images et baissa son pantalon pour commencer à se masturber. Alors qu'il était en pleine action, une main vint se poser sur lui et commença à le masturber à son tour. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, mais DFG continua quand même et se rapprocha pour embrasser son fruit préféré dans le cou. Soudainement, Melon retira la main de DFG, naturellement, il se demanda pourquoi et c'est alors que Melon se plaça au-dessus de lui passa une main dans son short au niveau de ses fesses et demanda du regard la permission du propriétaire pour y forcer l'entrée. Il hocha positivement la tête et lui permit de baisser ses sous-vêtements. Le jeune homme dominant rentra son doigt, puis 2 et enfin 3, et fit des petits allers-retours tandis qu'il soulevait le T-Shirt de Rodrigues. Il le supplia d'un coup de rentrer en lui, pour sentir sa chaleur tout au fond de lui, ce qu'il fit doucement, tout en embrassant son petit protégé tendrement du bout des lèvres. Au plus il s'enfonçait, au plus le baiser s'intensifiait lui aussi. Le Docteur vint sur le torse de son partenaire, alors que Melon venait à son tour dans son antre. Melon voulut se lever pour aller vers la salle de bain mais DFG refusa et lui demanda qu'ils puissent s'endormir comme ça, connectés l'un à l'autre. Melon accepta, à condition qu'il puisse au moins nettoyer ses abdominaux souillés par son congénère.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'éteindre la TV et s'endormirent, bras dans les bras.


End file.
